


paradise motion

by thiccjoffrey



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Enemies with Benefits, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Special, mild references & mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjoffrey/pseuds/thiccjoffrey
Summary: Red spider lilies. They were a reminder, and they were a promise.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	paradise motion

As Kurapika turned his doorknob, there was nothing he wanted more than to unwind, take a long, warm bath and finally go to bed. He wasn’t suited for a big city life. He needed to feel the gentle caress of clean, cool air blowing on his face and big, green spaces and a beautiful clear blue sky that different types of wild birds could roam free in. Nonetheless, his job wasn’t suited to that sort of life. Normally, he didn’t pay much mind to it, it was what it was. 

However, on certain days, such as this one, the noise and bustle were almost too much for him to handle. People just went crazy with any cheap holiday. 

Or maybe he was just a little bitter.

He sighed as he stepped inside his apartment, but before he could even take a breath in the comfort of his own apartment, he sensed the faint remains of nen. Just when he disposed to further inspect his apartment, something caught his eye. 

There was a simple flower arrangement sitting neat and pretty on his coffee table. It was a transparent vase made of glass, filled with water up to ¾ of its capacity, and 12 crimson red flowers of various sizes coming out of it.

Kurapika’s breath caught on his throat. Despite the obvious and very unsettling fact that someone had broken into his home, it was the flowers themselves that perturbed him. Red spider lilies. They were a reminder, and they were a promise.

There was no need to break his pretty little head wondering who the intruder was, the flowers made it painfully obvious.

He didn’t even notice he was stepping back until the back of his knees clashed with the edge of his sofa. He took it as a hint from his subconscious and sat down, head in his hands.

**Seven months ago**

_ His soles were sinking in the wet, muddy jungle floor, making a conscious effort not to get tangled between the various leaves and roots on his way. Heavy rain had assaulted him for two continuous days, and then on and off for about a week, so they hadn’t been able to move a lot for quite a long time now, and Kurapika was feeling more than a little restless.  _

_ The humidity and the heat were insufferable, but the cold that he had felt those past days was an entirely different thing. Wet, moist cold that permeated his very bones and he couldn't shake,, no matter how close he sat to the precarious fire Kuroro built.  _

_ That had led them to sleep far closer than Kurapika felt should be acceptable. _

_ It was understandable, of course, since he had no desire to die of fucking pneumony, but he was far from pleased about it. _

_ He was also very unhappy about the fact that the feeling of Kuroro’s warmth against him kept plaguing his mind, his skin, his sensory memory.  _

_ It was unnerving how the thought of turning around and put his lips upon Kuro- _

_ Enough, he thought, interrupting his fast-paced, albeit challenging, walking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then another, and then another, until he felt that he was once again in control of his mind. Nowadays, it was a feeble thing, really, the so-called “control” he had over his thoughts.  _

_ It’s the hunger, he would tell himself. It’s the hunger, and it’s the exhaustion, and it’s the fear, and it’s the fatigue.  _

_ He took another breath and was ready to resume his path when he noticed Kuroro hadn’t said a thing in a while now. Not even now that he had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks for no apparent reason.  _

_ It was then that he realized that the man was not beside him.  _

_ He groaned. The last thing he needed was to go on a quest looking for his companion. But Kuroro had a lot of the provisions they had managed to gather and, if Kurapika had to be honest, he didn’t feel like testing his chances of survival on his own. As irritating and loathsome as the man was, he was a formidable fighter, and his brain power matched his combat skills. The blond knew that, if he wanted to get out of this place, his best chances laid with Kuroro Lucilfer.  _

_ He sighed and made his way back. He didn’t have to retrace his steps for long. He found the other man kneeling besides a particularly thick portion of foliage they had passed about 20 minutes earlier. _

_ The blond glared at him for a few seconds before walking the few steps that still separated them. Once he was besides him, towering over him for once, he opened his mouth. _

_ “What are you doing?” he asked, exasperation clear on his voice. _

_ “Ah, you came back,” the other man simply replied, not even turning his head to look at him. _

_ Kurapika huffed.  _

_ “Are you insane?” he said. _

_ The corners of Kuroro’s lips curled upwards. “Were you worried about me, darling?” he asked, apparently very amused at the way Kurapika was berating him. _

_ If looks could kill, Kurapika would’ve murdered the other man on the spot. “Go to hell. What are you doing?” he asked instead. _

_ “Do you know this flower?” _

_ Kurapika rolled his eyes. Sometimes -most of the time, actually- he wondered if death wouldn’t be a more merciful fate than having to survive for god-knows-how-long with this man on this wretched place.  _

_ He fell to his knees at Kuroro’s side to look at the plant that had fascinated the other man so much he had fallen behind. He noticed how they were so close their shoulders were touching, and immediately banished the thought to a dark, untouched corner of his mind. _

_ It was a very peculiar flower whose vibrant hue of red and strange shape Kurapika immediately recognized. _

_ “Red spider lilies,” he said. _

_ “Lycoris radiata, yes,” the other man replied. _

_ Kurapika glared at him. _

_ “It has a bit of an ominous reputation,” Kuroro continued, still studying the flower. _

_ “I know that. It is believed to be the flower of the afterlife. Cemeteries are full of it,” Kurapika said, wanting to end this bizarre botany lesson and keep going. Nightfall would be upon them sooner than he felt comfortable with.  _

_ “Even so, wouldn’t you say it’s just exquisite?” Kuroro said, and Kurapika could tell he was truly fascinated by the plant. _

_ The black haired man took out a small hunting knife. _

_ “Leave it there,” Kurapika warned him.  _

_ Kuroro shrugged. “It’s not like anyone’s going to miss it, Kurapika,” he said, but he still put the knife away.  _

_ ‘Kurapika’. They had been on the Dark Continent for two months now, and had previously begun their alliance a month before that aboard the Black Whale, and Kurapika still hated the way his name rolled off Kuroro’s tongue. Because that’s what the weird oppressing feeling on his chest was. Hatred and disdain.  _

_ “Shall we go now, or do you want to stare at plants some more?” _

_ A small laugh left Kuroro’s lips as he shook his head. “We can go now. It just caught my eye, since it looks like you,” _

_ Kurapika turned his head to look at him, narrowing his eyes. “What did you just say?” _

_ It was Kuroro’s turn to turn around to look at him. The look on his stormy eyes was inescrutable for the blond. _

_ “It’s the truth,” he stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world.  _

_ With both of them turning to stare at the other, the small distance between their faces became very apparent, and Kurapika instinctively tried to back away, but a firm hand on the base of his skull kept him in place. _

_ “Do you know what other popular name for it is?” _

_ Kurapika thought he did. He was sure he had read about it somewhere, sometime. But there was no way his brain would be able to provide him that information at the moment. It was a little too busy at the moment trying to remember how to breathe. _

_ He didn’t dare to open his mouth, so he just shook his head.  _

_ “Hell flower,” Kuroro whispered, his mouth now mere millimeters away from his. _

_ “Oh,” Kurapika sighed, and he could swear it went right to Kuroro’s lips. _

_ “Very fitting, wouldn’t you say?” Kuroro murmured, slightly tilting his head.  _

_ Their noses bumped. It felt as if there was nothing but electricity filling the void between their mouths. _

_ Kurapika closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t- I don’t know what you mean,” _

_ This time, when he backed away, Kuroro let him.  _

_ He stared at the floor for a few moments, composing himself. He knew his cheeks were a bright hue of pink now, and his heart was still hammering inside his chest. _

_ “Let’s get going,” Kuroro said, offering his hand. Kurapika frowned and shook his head, standing up on his own.  _

_ “We’re gonna be stuck in here when it gets dark, and it’s your fault,” he stated, resuming their walk.  _

_ He expected a comeback, but Kuroro only chuckled, and the sound startled Kurapika. It was surprisingly soft, and was that a hint of fondness? _

_ He scoffed, and off they went on their way. _

He inspected the arrangement and was surprised to find a small envelope that surely contained some sort of note. It was obvious just who had sent them, it wasn’t like Kurapika had many suitors who could break inside his home and leave everything just as pristine as he had left it. 

He took the envelope and carefully ripped an edge to find the note that it housed. There, in black ink and cursive handwriting he found a message.

_ “Happy Valentine’s Day. See you soon.” _

Kurapika had to fight the small smile that threatened to appear on his lips. He returned the note to the envelope and put it beside the arrangement. 

He made his way to the kitchen to try to cook some bland dinner and move on with his night, but he couldn’t deny that both the flowers and the note had had an effect on his mood. He felt restless, nervous, even a little giddy.

_ See you soon. _

What on earth did that mean? 

They had seen each other a couple of times since their return to civilization. Brief, clandestine, passionate encounters that always left Kurapika feeling a cornucopia of emotions. Regret, pleasure, disgust, elation and doubt all made their way to Kurapika’s heart whenever he met with Kuroro. 

More than anything, he felt messy. Messy, just like his golden mat of hair and the slick Kuroro had cleaned off his thighs not ten minutes ago and his expensive work tie when he exited the hotel suites past midnight.

He knew better than to try to trick himself into thinking he was still in control. This didn’t necessarily mean that Kuroro was in control either, though. This thing had grown far bigger than what either of them had anticipated, and it was no longer something either of them knew how to dominate. They had fallen prey to their most feral instincts, and both of them were drawn to each other like moths to a flame. The only thing left to see was who would get burned first.

Now, Kurapika wasn’t a gambler, but he knew the odds weren’t exactly favoring him. 

He rubbed his temple. Things had gotten so complicated so fast. He should’ve killed the man the moment he saw him on the Black Whale. 

Back when he still could.

He silenced that thought as soon as it crept into his mind. He could still kill the former leader of the Gen’ei Ryodan any fucking day. 

Then why hadn’t he?

Unfortunately, that was not an answer he could provide to himself, nor did he have any desire to delve into the particulars of it in order to shine some light upon the subject. 

He resumed his vegetable chopping. He was just going to reheat the chicken leftovers and add some carrot, onion and green beans to it. More than enough for his nutritional needs. 

As he chopped his sorrows away, a soft knocking on the door brought him back to his senses. His head turned towards the corridor that separated the kitchen from the living room and the front door. 

He just stood there, knife in hand, staring at the daring space.

More knocking.

_ Don’t open. Don’t open the door you goddamn idiot. _

He put the knife down, and started walking towards the door.

His mind kept yelling at him to stop, to go back to his dinner and let the man outside grow tired of waiting for him -although something told him that if there was something Kuroro Lucilfer didn’t lack, it was patience-. and yet his body was moving on its own, governed by something very distant from Kurapika’s rational mind. Something primal and needy and hungry. The part of him that was aching to feel Kuroro’s hot skin on his, filling him to completion and bringing heaven itself down for him to savor.

There was no use exhausting himself trying to fight it. 

When the front door was the only thing standing between him and paradise - _ this is no paradise,  _ a voice inside his head reminded him _ , this is your own personal hell _ -, he unlocked it and, before he let his rational mind talk him out of this, opened the door.

The pale visage that greeted him was gentle, and the steel of his eyes seemed forgiving and inviting. 

He didn’t let the other man speak, because if he said the wrong thing, Kurapika would have to deny him, and for reasons he dared not unravel, he wished for nothing else than to feel Kuroro burning desire all throughout his body. He needed to mark and be marked, to possess and be possessed, and he needed to feel whole again.

So, as soon as Kuroro opened his mouth to say something, Kurapika threw his arms around the other man’s neck and brought his head down to his level and kissed him with a desperation he didn’t know resided inside him.

When he had to let him go to catch some air, the black-haired man only looked at him and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> as u all know i am physically unable to write something with an actual plot & development  
> thank u sm for reading & i hope u enjoyed it ♥️  
> title & general vibe of the fic taken from the song paradise motion by charlotte cardin


End file.
